homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of the entire Homefront Series. 2011 *North Korea deploys a nuclear test and is succesful and world leaders grow extreamly concerned *the President of the United States appears at the United Nations to call for tougher sanctions on North Korea and pass with support from China and Japan 2012 *Kim Jong Il dies and his son Kim Jong Un seizes power as his successor *January 16th Kim Jong Un announces his plan to reunify Korea *May 15th all imprisoned North Koreans are released and doctors from all over the world come to cure them 2014 *North and South Korea finally reunite into the Greater Korean Republic *kim Jong Un anounces the reunification at the UN in New York City UN headqurters. *Economic growth surges in newly united Korea 2015 *Kim Jong Un is democraticaly elected as President of the GKR. *Peace Day is established in asian countries and the US to honor new diplomatic peace in east asia *June 12th the Saudi Crown Prince is attacked by Iranian Muslim Brotherhood insurgents *Oil Wars begins *US Army Forces attempt to leave the Middle East until US assets in Iraq are attacked *Holy Arab Alliance and Iranian Coalition are established 2016 *Iraq capiagn begins *Iran establishes a puppet state called the Republic of Kurdistan *Saudi Arabia takes control over southern Iraq and establishes the Republic of New Iraq. *Oil fields begin to burn and oil supplies begin to decreas world wide. *Fascist anti-Muslim Government is elected in France *Islamophobia rises in Europe *European Union creates the European Union Armed Forces 2017 *Starting of the Kurdish Rebellion after the Battle of Fallujah *Korea purchases the V-22 Osprey *US Marines attack and eliminate 60% of Kurdish rebels *Egypt invades and occupys the Gaza Strip, Palestinian Authority disbands *Martial Law is declared in Denver, Detroit, New York, and Anchorage *Muslims leave the UK, remains are killed or enslaved *Riots errupt in Canada, Quebec separatists begin to rise 2018 *Nuclear Strikes begin in the Middle East *UN efforts to disarm nukes succedes *Riots break out in Shanghai *January 4th: Rin Nanami becomes leader of the People for a Stronger Japan *January 8th: Sakura Naoko is elected as Prime Minister of Japan *March 20th: 200 ethnic Koreans are killed in Japan *March 28th: up to a total of 12,000 ethnic Korean-Japanese citizens were killed by a series of purges *April 1st: Korean-Japanese War begins *April 7th: Japan surrenders and is annexed into Korea *Fascist governments are elected in UK and Germany * Anti-GKR sentiments rised within Malaysia * June 24th: Japanese Army Remnants and U.S. Splits Ops forces bomb the Korean Special Administrative Building in Tokyo killing over 160,000 officials and the Chairman. 2019 *Martial Law is declared in Shanghai, riots increase *Stock Market crashes in the US and China *Crimea seccedes and joins Russia *Survivalists set up camps *Thai civil war begins *Korea purchases over 40,000 M4A1 carbines and Humvees *Tehran is nuked 2020 *Korea intervenes in Iraq in counter-insurgency plans *Palestinian Holdouts wage war against Egypt *Dutch Confederacy sends tanks to Greek-Turkish boarder *Riots errupt in Tel Aviv, Israel between Israeli Isolation League and open boarder activists * Xingyang put under martial law *Asian Bird Flue strikes the US *Treaty of Baghdad signed, Oil Wars ends *Kurdistan dissolves *December 8th: Sakura Loyalists rescue Rin Nanami 2021 *Malaysia joins the GKR, people's uprising begin *Thailand annexed into GKR *Iowa State National Guard arrests 24 protestors *6 million US citizens die due to famine *Terrorists bomb Rome,Italy and call for the Greater Italian State *Korea begins Pacific Campaign 2022 *Korean Navy surrounds the Phillipense *Fillipino government resists *Korean Forces invade the Phillipense *Indonesia begins to mobalize their armed forces *Cambodia begins purge against "Korean puppets" *Laos and Cambodia are invaded *Fall: Laos and Cambodia surrender *Winter War begins 2023 *Pacific Campaign escalates with the Fall of Burnie *The Fillipino government collapses *The Philippines merges with GKR, muslim genocide begins *Myanmar surrenders after bombing of countryside *Famine spreads throughout the Pacific *All remaining oacific countried surrender by fall *Quebec secceds and becomes independent 2024 *Hong Kong demands to join Korea *People's Liberation Army sent to prevent Hong Kong from leaving *US joins China in keeping Hong Kong part of China *Aughust 18th Korean Military takes control of Hong Kong, PLA withdraws *Winter: Ukraine Democratic People's Republic is established *Fall, Second Chinese Civil War begins with Battle of Beijing *Chinese Rebellions errupt all over * Malaysia's PMI bombed the Third Anniversary of the Unification of Malaysia to GKR annual parade, killing 800 Korean Officials, declared jihad against GKR after the GKR declared war against PMI. 7th June, Malaysian resistance begin * 23rd December, KPA annexed Malaysia * All Malaysian muslims are killed 2025 *Korea invades the US, United States Armed Forces isolated nationwide *Pacific Coast falls under Korean Control *May: New Korean Federation of Occupied America established *Korean-American war begins *June: West coast falls to Korea 2026 *American Resistance is formed *Riots errupt in Occupied territories *Southern Liberation Front is formed *Chinese Civil war ends with Confederate victory, Chinese Government collapses *Confederacy in China is formed, Human Rights increase *People's Confederate Armed Forces is established. 2027 *Robert Jacobs is found and arrested by Colonel Jeong *Jack Elliot is rescued by American People's Army *September: Oasis and Montroes is destroyed by the KPA in mass bombing *New Confederacy of America is established *US Army and Resistance Liberate San Francisco *European Union intervenes in Korean-American war *November-December, Confederate Navy liberates Hawaii *Confederate military crosses South China Sea to liberate Japan. *Denver is liberates, Occupational Government disbands *December 28th Occupational Holdouts are established. 2028 *US military liberates westcoast *Confederate Army liberates Hawaii *Confederate Marines land in Alaska, advance towards Anchorage *Spring: American warlords lead occupational forces *Occupational Holdouts pushed to the brink. *KPA crosses irradiated river, launches massive counter attack. *Korean Nationalists are formed. *Eatsern fleet of the Confederate Navy retreats from Japan. 2029 * United States mobilization forces were a already deployment against the Greater of Korean Republic into journey there a liberation. * US military forces scaled invasion of Occupation of Korean-American War begins. 2030 * US North American liberated * US Invasion of Islands Hopping Campaign begins * US Invasion of the Philippines * US Liberation of the Philippines success * US Invasion of Okinawa * US Invasion of Iwo Jima * US Invasion of Japan * US Invasion of Taiwan * US Ground Offensive begins * US Invasion of Greater of Korean Republic * Greater of Korean Republic dissolved * United Korean Republic was formations * End of Korean-American War Category:Timeline